


Fallen

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Interspecies Relationship(s), Izumi never met Tosaki - Freeform, Magic, Monsters, Pie, Souls, Tanaka never got caught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: Kou tries to get the ajins to help him stop Satou...But understandably... they refuse to leave their safe haven with the monsters





	1. Ajin character info

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own ajins or undertale

**Tanaka:** A Royal Guard, first ajin to fell underground.

Reason: He was escaping the government who want to imprison him for who he is. He was separated from his parents. He didn’t watch his steps as he ran and he fall down the hole…

Now: He has became one of the royal guard. He is the only one who refuses to wear armor. He wears a goat mask, a black bodysuit, and his weapon is a crossbow. Asgore thinks of him like a son. He works with Undyne as a sidekick. Sometimes he visits the Tem village.

 

 **Shinya:** A Repairman/Garbageman

Reason: He was looking down the hole out of curiousity but didn’t see that he step on a loose rock and fell down.

Now: He looks for interesting items among the garbage in the river which he sells to Catty and Bratty usually. Sometimes he’ll come to Snowdin or Hotland to fix pipes, windows, or other things. He is friends with Shyren and Napstablook.

 

 **Izumi:** Asgore’s servant

Reason: She tries to kill herself because of all the bad things that had happen to her. She went up the mountain knowing that people has disappeared when they go up there.

Now: She serves as Asgore’s servant though at times he thinks of her as an adopted daughter. Aaron have a crush on her which is entirely one-sided.

 

 **Takeshi:** Grillby’s janitor

Reason: It was raining when he was on the run from the cops. He seeks shelter in the cave. It was too dark to see the hole.

Now: He works at Grillby’s as the cleaner. Sometimes he gives water to customers who wants them since Grillby is afraid of touching the stuff. He’s not much of a talker but whenever customers orders him to clean something… he’ll give them the evil eye. Many times Drunk Bun tries to get him to date them but his answer is always no.

 

 **Kei:** 2nd ruins caretaker and Toriel’s adopted son

Reason: He and Kaito were running from the government. They went up the mountain knowing that people who went there, disappears, never to be seen again.

Now: He chose to stay with Toriel since he have a peaceful life with her. Sometimes spiders tries flirting with him much to his annoyance.

 

 **Kaito:** Toriel’s housekeeper and Toriel’s adopted son. The only human so far.

Reason: Same as Kei.

Now: He chose to live with Toriel because he wants to stay with Kei. Toriel was happy that at least one human child is saved.

 

 **Kou:** Newest fallen ajin

Reason: He was desperate to find other ajins for help. Satou was killing people in the country. When Kou heard about people who went up Mt. Ebbott seemingly vanishes into thin air, especially that they reported seeing 2 ajins, one of them having an accomplice and one unconfirmed ajin who went up there.

Now: He is trying to get every person who has fallen underground to help him save Japan from Satou especially Kei. He is trying his best to convince the ajins to help him.


	2. Flowey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou meets Flowey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took long on this

Kou opened his eyes and found himself on a bed of golden flowers.

 

“Huh? ...so this is inside the mountain huh?” said Kou as he looks around. He sees a path ahead and gets to it. 

 

“Is this where **_Kei and that other guy_** is? Where could they be?” thought Kou as he walks.

 

A flower with a face pops out in front of him surprising Kou.

 

“Howdy!” he said as he smile.

 

Kou gasps.

 

“I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower” said the flower.

 

“Nice to meet you” said Kou confusedly.

 

“There’s flowers that can talk?” thought Kou.

 

“Hmmm you’re new to the underground aren’tcha!” said Flowey.

 

“Yeah, also had you seen  **_two kids around my age_ ** around here a 2 months ago?” said Kou.

 

For a moment Flowey  **_flinched_ **   at that but keep smiling.

 

“ **Nope certainly not** ! Golly you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do” said Flowey.

 

Kou is confused

 

“Ready? Here we go” said Flowey.

 

Suddenly something comes out of Kou’s chest. It shaped like a heart. It’s  **red** on the outside,  **yellow** before outside, and  **orange** in the center. It’s surrounded by **_black matter_ ** .

 

Flowey raised an eyebrow staring at  **the black matter** ...

 

“See that heart? That is your SOUL. The culmination of your being!” said Flowey.

 

Kou touches his soul, it feels warm...

 

“Your soul starts off weak but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV” said Flowey.

 

“LV?” said Kou. 

 

“What does LV stands for? Why LOVE of course!” said Flowey.

 

“Oh!” said Kou as he smiled.

 

“You want some love don’t you?” said Flowey.

 

Kou nods but still wasn’t sure.

 

“Don’t worry I’ll share some with you!” said the flower.

 

Kou sees the white dots coming out of the flower. 

 

“Down here. LOVE is shared through...little white “friendliness pullets”!” said Flowey.

 

Kou chuckles a bit.

 

“Are you ready?” said Flowey and Kou nods excitedly.

 

“Move around and get as many as you can!” he said.

 

However when Kou’s soul touched a single “friendliness pullet” he flinches in pain.

 

“What that?!”

 

He started back at the flower who now have a very sinister face.

 

“Oh no...” said Kou.

 

“You idiot! In this world... it’s kill or be killed! Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!” said Flower.

 

Kou is surround by the bullets.

 

“DIE! OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!!” shouted Flowey as he laughed.

 

“I shouldn’t come down here” said Kou.

 

Kou blacked out in severe pain…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Kou meet Toriel or Kei? if you take too long to comment it will be Toriel

**Author's Note:**

> Next Kou fallen into the hole


End file.
